grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
The Crucible
The Crucible or''' Hell's Furnace''' is a Hero Dungeon that resides on Silver Land. Players come to this dungeon to make their third job advancement by investigating twice. Because it only requires investigating, players can simply let the monsters kill them. Specific Rules *Players can run the Hero Dungeon as many times as they wish (so long as they fail) but can only complete it twice. The clock resets at 12:00 AM PST. *The difficulty of the dungeon is scaled by the entire party's statistics; the more Attack/Defense/Vitality everyone has, the stronger the monsters are. *Players are required to be a minimal level of 30 in order to enter. *Hero's Bullion Fragment can be obtained if the dungeon is''' not''' cleared (this does not mean if the player leaves, however). They can be used to forge a Hero's Bullion. *Hero's Bullion can be obtained if the dungeon is cleared or by combining the fragments. They can be used to purchase Hero Items. Battle The game starts off with the group fighting an assortment of Infernal Spearmen, Infernal Acolytes, and Infernal Magmoks. Afterward, the group will be immediately transported to a random room, containing a random assortment of monsters. Then the process repeats, only this time, several Infernal Guards may appear. Next, the Infernal Death Worm will be battled, accompanied by a Infernal Acolyte and Infernal Magmok. Prior to the defeat of the Mini-Boss and the others, the group must run through a chasm with flames rising from the ground. After the fire stage, the boss Hellstrom is fought. Map Monsters *Infernal Spearman *Infernal Acolyte *Infernal Magmok *Infernal Guard *Infernal Death Worm (Mini Boss) *Infernal Cursed Guard *Hellstrom (Boss) Story The Chase suddenly end up in an unidentified realm. From the looks of it, the creatures are soulless much like in the Sanctum of Destruction. An evil force, Hellstrom, draws the Chase deeper into the realm for he sees them as worthy minions. When Hellstrom is met, Dio senses much danger emanating from the demon in front of him. Ronan asks if he knows anything about the firey beast, but the true motives of Hellstrom are unknown. Dialogue Beginning What... What is this place? Thought for certain we walked through a dimensional portal... My word... It's like Hell in here.. Wait... I don't sense a soul in those creatures over there! Are they dead? No, hmm... No, but they are not of the living either. Hmm? Well then, shouldn't we get rid of them? Ha ha ha. Hellstrom: I sense other creatures in this realm. Bring them to me! I shall bestow upon them the honor of being my soldiers! Boss Hellstrom: Welcome to the Crucible! ... No welcome mat necessary, could you show us the way out of here instead? Hellstrom: What? Creatures not of this realm? Ha ha ha ha ha! How fascinating! ... Daaaaanger... Do you know something about that demon over there? Hellstrom: There's nothing for you to know! You are now in service to me! Come here! Trivia *According to Berkas's history, The Crucible originated from the Underworld due to the weakening of the seals on the Dimensional Portals, allowing demons (and apparently their hubs) to cross over into Aernas. *The word Crucible is a refractory container used for metal, glass, and pigment production as well as a number of modern laboratory processes, which can withstand temperatures high enough to melt or otherwise alter its contents; at the same time, the word crucible also means a severe test or trail. *Dio's appearance here suggests that this dungeon took place after his recruitment at Relics of Kounat. Also, his objective to destroy the Dimensional Portals may have also led the Chase here. Category:Dungeons